


Coffee Time

by BatBrainss



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Kaneki Ken gets raped, Kaneki gets raped by Yoshimura, M/M, Multi, Other, Out Of Character Kaneki Ken, Rape, Sexual Intercourse, Sexy, Touka bashing, Touka is annoying, Yoshimura is a pervert, Yoshimura is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: Kaneki is making coffee but Yoshimura is watching him...If you like Touka theres a lot of bashing in here. So gtfo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. So I started reading Japan Ghoul. My mom actually let me read it even though theres a lot of gore. But I told her its okay so here we are. It's just a little oneshot. Lots of Touka bashing so if you like her gfot.

Kaneki was making coffee in the cafe, he was bored. Wow, he thought, I wish I had a boyfriend so I can make out....  
He didnt see Yoshimura watching him....  
"Hey Kaneki make that coffee faster!" Touka yelled, she was in the room. "I am going to school now....so hurry up..."  
"Shut up Touka" Kaneki said angrily. "God....your such a brat..."  
Touka was mad so she left, so Kaneki was alone. But then Yoshimura came out from the closet, he had a funny look on his face, like a bad look. It didn't look good.  
"Hey Kaneki..." Yoshimura's eyes looked funny, they were open four once. "You look hot today.."  
"Leave me alone perv!" Kaneki yelled but knocked over his cup of coffee, it spilled everywhere even under the carpet. "Oh my god no...the coffee.."  
"I'll clean it up for you but only if you let me fuck you." Yoshimura stared at Kaneki. "Oh my god no! You perv!" Kaneki tried to run away but the doors slammed shut, he was trapped in Anteiku cafe with Yoshimura.  
"Come on Kaneki.....let me fuck you." Yoshimura ripped off his clothes and Kaneki almost barphed. Yoshimura was gross and naked, and he was coming closer to Kaneki. "Get away from me perv!" Kaneki yelled and he kicked Yoshimura in the b*lls. Yoshimura yelled and Kaneki tried to escape but it didn't really work out.  
"I'll fuck you Kaneki...." Yoshimura said and he put his d*ck in Kaneki's ass, Kaneki screamed and it hurt. Their was blood everywhere and Yoshimura kept thrusting in and Kaneki hated it. It was so gross, oh my god! Kaneki thought, this is sick!!!  
"I will make you have babies...my babies...." Yoshimura maked out with Kaneki against Kaneki's will, Kaneki got mad and slapped Yoshimura upside the head. Yoshimura screamed and let go of Kaneki. And he escaped, but barley.  
"Oh my god...." Kaneki gasped. "I need to Tell Amon Kotarou....he can help me....I can kill that stupid old ghoul...."  
Kaneki ran away to the CGG and saw Amon their at his office writing on paper. He talked to him.  
"Oh my god theirs this ghoul in a cafe! And he raped me?!" Kaneki said, he told Amon the story about how he got raped. Amon nodded and said, "Yes".  
"I will get rid of that perv..." Amon said, and he left his office, to get rid of Yoshimura. But Yoshimura was ready, he was in the cafe with his quinque out.  
"You are a pedophile and I will have you arrested!" Amon said, he took out his kagone and hit Yoshimura with it. But Yoshimura was faster. He whacked Amon upside the head and won the fight, Amon died. Yoshimura laughed and left the cafe. He was still naked and it was sooooo gross. He found Kaneki and it wasn't good.  
"Kaneki...your dieing here tonight." Yoshimura slashed Kaneki with his kagone. It did not work. Kaneki ran away. Yoshimura screamed, he was going to get revenge...

 

 

End of chapter one


	2. Yoshimura's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshimura plans his revenge....but Touka is going to help him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, this chapter will be good. I hope. Yoshimuras going to try to rape Kaneki. Will it work...? Touka is evil in this chap. Don't like it? GTFO.

Kaneki was safe four now so he hid in a supermarket. He hid in some watermelons, their were watermelons in a box so he hid in them. Yoshimura was outside the supermarket looking for him.  
"Where are you!!!" He looked in the trash cans but, nothing. Touka came out from nowhere and said, "Hey peabrain!!! I can help you find Kaneki...."  
"Who are you!" He yelled. "Oh....you'll help me find Kaneki but for what price."  
"You will help me kill Atato..." Touka said. "Okay!"  
"Yeah....whatever..." And they both started looking for Kaneki but, nothing they couldn't find him. He was hiding in the water melons but they didn't sea him.  
"Ugh....." Kaneki fianly got out of the water melons. Because he was in the supermarket he got some carrots and eggs and than he left. But Yoshimura and Touka were waiting four him, they where hiding in the trash cans waiting. When he passed by they jumped on him.  
"Ahhhhhh!!" Kaneki yelled. "Get off me!!!!! Pervs!!!?"  
"Finally.....Kaneki I can r*pe you...." Yoshimura whipped out his d*ck and put it in Kanekis butt and began to fuck him. Kaneki screamed and bleeds everywhere and Touka laughs.  
"Yeah....fuck him!!!" Touka took out a camera and took pictures, she snapped pics of Yoshimura putting hands up Kanekis ass, wow it was so bad but it's hot too. Touka recorded a video and laughed and laughed.  
"Ha ha.....yeah rape him" She put the video up on Youtube and everyone made fun of Kaneki getting raped. Yoshimura finally c*ms (ewwww gross) and it pours out Kanekis ass. "Wow your a good fuck...." Yoshimura puts on Kanekis cloths leaves Kaneki their and Touka takes another pic. "See ya later....dumbass" She leaves too and Kaneki is just there, crieng.  
He gets up and leaves and he calls the police, but he doesn't know their in on it. "Hi police this is Kaneki....I just got raped! Oh my god please help....." "We're sorry sir we cannot help you....call later like tomorrow mabbe" "Noooo!!! I need your help!!! Why won't you help me?!!!!!" But they hang up.  
"Oh my god....what do I do...." Kaneki hang up but then Shoe appears!!! He looks evil and hungry ass usual.  
"Oh my god!!! Get away from me...." Kaneki tried to leave but Shoe stops him. "Kaneki I want to eat you...you know I do!!!" And he tries to eat Kaneki!!!  
"AHHHH!!!!! Yuck get away!!!!!?" Kaneki tried to run away but Shoe caught him. Butt then there was a light.......and bright light.....it was Hinami, she saves him...but Yoshimura was going to hunt him down anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. Its my first time writing an anime fanfic. I usually write Batman fanfics or Harry Potter. But this time its anime. Well I hope yall liked it. if you have any special requests please comment and tell me. Special thanks Kendra


End file.
